L'Épicurienne
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Difficile de rester indifférent à la nouvelle stagiaire du Département de la Justice magique. Son regard malicieux, son rire franc, l'éclat de ses cheveux… Tout serait plus simple pour Drago Malefoy si cette jeune femme n'était pas Rose Weasley-Granger.


**Note d'auteur : Un OS écrit pendant une Nuit d'HPF, en 1h, sur le thème "Lascif-ve". Bon, j'ai mis en T parce que je trouvais le K+ un peu trop léger, mais c'est vraiment très soft comme contenu érotique, j'ai manqué de temps pour développer vraiment tout ça, j'aurais bien aimé !**

 **D'ailleurs en le relisant, je me dis que ce texte ferait un très bon préquel (dans le sens où il explique le contexte hein, pas dans le sens où c'est magnifiquement bien écrit xD) au PWP que j'avais écrit l'an dernier sur Drago et Rose, _Hurler à l'agonie de la lumière_ , pour lequel les 1000 mots imposés m'avaient contrainte à virer tous les éléments de contexte, et donc ce qui expliquait plus ou moins comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce degré d'intimité.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle sortait de son bureau. Rose Weasley-Granger. Deux noms de famille qui, après toutes ces années, ne lui inspiraient toujours pas beaucoup de sympathie. Oh, il saluait cordialement Granger quand il la croisait dans les couloirs du Ministère, et Weasley aussi quand il venait voir sa femme après une mission chez les Aurors.

Weasley chez les Aurors… Cette idée avait fait éclater de rire Drago quand on le lui avait appris, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il était intimement convaincu qu'avec Weasley à leurs trousses, les mages noirs du monde sorcier pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Mais désormais, la mention des noms Granger et Weasley ne lui évoquaient plus uniquement ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard. Non, ils avaient pour lui une sonorité très différente depuis quelques mois. Une sonorité aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux auburn, noués en une queue de cheval au volume étonnant. Le patrimoine génétique de Rose Weasley-Granger était une évidence, mais curieusement, les caractères physiques qui auraient dû lui rappeler désagréablement ses parents semblaient prendre un tout autre aspect sur elle. Un tout autre éclat…

On toqua à la porte de son bureau, ce qui le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

— Entrez, marmonna-t-il.

— Mr Malefoy, répondit la voix désormais familière de la jeune femme qui venait de quitter son bureau, j'ai perdu un de mes carnets de notes, il ne serait pas resté dans votre bureau ?

Il afficha une mine imperturbable et se leva pour regarder autour du meuble en bois massif, tandis que Rose observait le reste de la pièce. Il laissa son regard dévier vers elle, profitant qu'elle soit occupée à autre chose. Physiquement, elle était ravissante. Il était obligé de l'avouer, c'était surprenant avec les parents qu'elle avait, mais Rose était une jeune femme magnifique. Et ça, il s'en était rendu compte dès son premier jour de travail comme stagiaire au Ministère.

Mais par la suite, il ne lui avait pas accordé spécialement d'attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende discuter Quidditch avec un autre stagiaire, dans le couloir, un après-midi. Le son de sa voix, de son rire, son timbre clair, et puis l'intelligence indéniable qu'elle manifestait par sa façon de s'exprimer, les propos qu'elle tenait, même s'il ne s'agissait que de Quidditch…

L'intelligence était une des choses qu'il préférait chez les femmes. Et celle de Rose, associée à sa physionomie plus qu'attrayante, avait achevé de sceller son intérêt pour la jeune femme nouvellement employée au Ministère.

— Mr Malefoy ?

Il releva brusquement les yeux, croisant ceux de Rose. Depuis combien de temps la fixait-il du regard ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps s'en était-elle rendu compte ?

Il eut l'étrange impression de redevenir un jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire amusé, tout en tirant imperceptiblement sur sa jupe, comme pour cacher un peu ses jambes à ses yeux.

— Je l'ai retrouvé, dit-elle en brandissant le petit carnet rouge vif.

Drago hocha la tête, en retournant derrière son bureau.

— Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, ajouta-t-elle.

— Aucun problème, répondit Drago d'une voix qu'il trouva ridiculement étranglée.

Rose Weasley ne bougeait pas. Elle tourna la tête pour observer la bibliothèque du bureau, puis se mit à déambuler d'un pas très lent, les yeux levés vers les livres, visiblement passionnée par cette collection d'ouvrages sur la Justice magique.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda Drago.

Rose tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que Drago trouvait tout sauf innocent. La logique, la hiérarchie auraient voulu qu'il la renvoie à son travail manu militari. Elle avait sûrement autre chose à faire qu'à admirer sa bibliothèque, non ?

Alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi restait-il debout, comme un imbécile, derrière son bureau, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme qui venait de poser son carnet sur une étagère de la bibliothèque ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais resta de l'autre côté du bureau, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Une telle insolence aurait dû lui hérisser le poil, mais à cet instant c'était un tout autre sentiment qui montait en lui. Et lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le rebord du bureau, à demi tournée vers lui, il risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas, pour vérifier que sa robe était suffisamment ample pour ne rien laisser deviner à la jeune femme.

Mais évidemment qu'elle avait déjà tout compris. Sinon pourquoi serait-elle là, à promener lentement une main sur sa cuisse en partie dénudée, sa jupe légèrement relevée, dévoilant une peau claire diaboliquement tentatrice ?

— Vous voulez que je m'en aille, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Rose d'une voix un ton plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, presque rauque.

Drago demeura muet. Oui, bien sûr qu'il devrait dire oui. « Oui, Miss Weasley, merci de quitter mon bureau et de vous rhabiller. J'ai des principes. » Des principes ? Quels principes ? Ce mot venait brusquement de disparaître de son vocabulaire tandis que Rose enlevait sa veste de tailleur, dévoilant un chemisier blanc, à travers lequel il devinait un soutien-gorge ouvragé.

Par les démons des sept mers…

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de la laisser faire cela ? Il suivit du regard sa main aux ongles vernis qui vint défaire les premiers boutons du chemisier. D'un mouvement vif, elle dénuda ses deux épaules.

C'était complètement absurde. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de laisser une jeune stagiaire se déshabiller dans son bureau. La fille de Granger et Weasley. Âgée de 22 ans. Lui en ayant 46. C'était insensé…

— Je vous gêne, Mr Malefoy ?

La voix de Rose était toujours aussi grave… Beaucoup trop sensuelle pour qu'il garde les idées claires… Il secoua la tête, muet, et le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus éclatant encore.

Elle délaissa le haut de son corps et ses mains revinrent se poser sur ses cuisses. Elle remonta encore sa jupe, dévoilant toujours plus de sa peau blanche. Le souffle de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit ses mains venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle n'allait quand même pas…

Il aurait donné absolument n'importe quoi à cet instant pour qu'elle fasse disparaître cette maudite jupe. Pour qu'il puisse voir ce que ses mains faisaient sous le tissu. Mais il était condamné à l'observer, à imaginer les gestes que ses mains exerçaient sous sa jupe. Il aurait pu contourner le bureau, la rejoindre, l'embrasser furieusement, et terminer le travail que ses doigts délicats étaient en train d'accomplir.

Il voyait ses joues se teinter d'une légère rougeur. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus fiévreux, et son souffle se faisait plus erratique, plus rapide. Hypnotisé, Drago ne quittait plus son visage du regard. Sa bouche entrouverte sur un soupir silencieux, elle était un appel à la luxure, à la débauche… Elle…

— Il faut que je retourne travailler, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle soudain.

Drago eut l'impression qu'on le tirait brutalement du sommeil au beau milieu d'un rêve magnifique. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas…

— Bonne journée, Mr Malefoy, dit Rose Weasley en reboutonnant son chemisier.

Elle défroissa sa jupe d'un coup de baguette, remit sa veste, récupéra son carnet et sortit du bureau, non sans lui adresser un sourire mutin avant de fermer la porte.

Il était perdu. C'était fini pour lui, il avait vendu son âme au diable. Rose Weasley-Granger savait désormais qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Très soft, comme je vous l'avais dit ! J'aurais bien utilisé le bureau un peu mieux, mais j'ai manqué de temps, probablement que si j'avais eu plus d'1h, Rose ne serait pas retournée bosser si vite xD Et en même temps, j'aime bien cette fin, pour une fois ce n'est pas l'homme qui a le dessus dans une relation crossgen, et ça me plaît bien, ça change :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
